fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Persona's Section All up in the title. I posted on our RP, Ash. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ash, it's your go on Aha, your and I's RP *I wish there was a better way to word that >.>* [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 09:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) MY LAPTOP IS BACK TO NORMAL. HECKA YESZ. In other news, should we make a rule about using canon Celestial Spirits? And a rule about using canon to fanon articles in RPs? What do you think? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 11:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ash, while I've been looking at Take Over, I found this. It's hax- we shouldn't even be able to make members of the royal family- let alone the queen of Fiore. But really, "better than Juvia at Water Magic", "strongest Take Over Mage"? Wut? It's kinda ridiculous. Can we give the user a warning about this character, or should we delete it now? That's not all, the character can also stand up to a DRAGON. That's right. One of her spells can momentarily supress Igneel's fire. Not only that, she's also "regarded as the strongest female mage ever to exist in the entire world". I hate to sound rude, but this is TOO much. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Sadow! Hey Ash! Thanks. I haven't read the manga or anything so, like with the Darker than Black Fanon a while back, I'm rolling in this empty-headed. But yeah, people kept telling me to join so here I am. Glad I'm able to edit again. Sadow-sama 16:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Dragon slayers Dragonslayers, I'm not sure how fair it is to limit the number of DS characters so much. It's a popular magic, and people are obviously going to want to use it. Everyone's stories are in their own universes more or less. I'm thinking we should be more lenient with that. I brought this up with Persona as well. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) My only concern is how we were dealing with numbers of them. There's gonna end up being like 6 Ice dragon slayers at some point. I've seen people say "oh you can't make that since it's taken." None of that, long as they have the permission of authors in regards to totally original DS styles and how their character acquired it makes sense, then that should be fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Onto another subject, we need to pick a new featured article. I figure, each of us(admins) pick an article we feel fits the criteria. Then from that, set up a voting page where the other users vote for one of the 3 choices. How does that sound?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Rather not put my characters up for it, but it's up to you who you propose. I'm nominating Lucia Morgan though. Zara did a good job with her. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo As those articles I gave you alerts to any changes as I edited them. Just so you know the articles Corbenic Godheart, Twilight Magic and the Five Great Mages were deleted. If by your request than thats fine as I gave you those, but if not you should check into that.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you describe Rin Hisako's appearance for me please? TT~TT Both younger and older and add it to the article? If you can, thanks Ashy--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 14:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey I figured out how to changed the color that our(admin's) usernames appear as. I changed my own to Navy since I couldn't resist lol. Do you want yours changed too? If so, what color?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Done. Note: After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. *'Internet Explorer:' hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox:' hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera' users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *'Konqueror' and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *'Chrome': press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 ^Follow one of those guidelines so you can see the changes. Idk what browser you have. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, same here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ashy! OwO I hate to ask this, but would you be kind enough to do the same for Raphael? Please?--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 22:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to bug you but, how do i change the main picture on my guild page? (the big blue rose picture) THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR PUTTING THE PICTURE IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :) Looks fine to me. :) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 10:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I now think it was pointless leave the Featured Article up to be voted on. We should just leave its' selection to the admins, and when someone asks for the method to change....then we can go back to voting. That being said, we need to decide on a featured article, since it's a 3 way tie sadly. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yea, and Persona agreed on Lucia, so it shall be her. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) from which anime is this pic Tokugawa Ieyasu Yea, I need to get to that. I'll edit it in a bit. Thanks for the reminder. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC)